


LAST OF US

by UwuSunshineMinho



Series: LAST OF US [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band), The Last of Us
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Death, F/M, Fluff, Infected, Kidnapped, Lee Minho | Lee Know Being an Asshole, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Sweetheart, Murder, The Last of Us - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 14:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19359283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UwuSunshineMinho/pseuds/UwuSunshineMinho
Summary: Jenna, was born into the apocalypse, but here is a great story, she's immune, and when she meets Minho, he has to take her all the way across the world, but they have to go through millions of trouble, like infected, and people."Everyone I have cared for has either died or left me. Everyone - fucking except for you! So don't tell me I would be safer with somebody else, because the truth is I would just be more scared."- Jenna





	1. 1: Who is he?

**1: Who is he?**

**Jenna’s P.O.V**

**I look at my knife that I had in my hand, while I was waiting for Marlene to come back from the run with the fireflies. As I was just pacing back and forth in here,I heard gunshots, and I sigh to myself.I was just hoping soldiers or infected get in the room, not that it would matter anyway, since… I’m immune. Yeah you heard right. I’m immune. I got bit, while I was in the mall with my best friend, Jae, he got bit too, trying to save me, and he was the first and the only one to die. All I could think about was what he said, “Let’s just lose our minds together.” Yeah, together, not so much. As I was watching dust particles fly around, I heard the door open and I saw Marlene fall and two people that I didn’t know walked in, and the guy was trying to grab her, and I just charged**

**“Get the fuck away from her!” I exclaim trying to stab the guy but the girl had grabbed my arm and I tried to pull myself out of her grip**

**“Let her go.” Marlene says and the girl let me go**

**“You’re recruiting kind’ve young, aren’t ya?” The guy asked**

**“She’s not one of mine.” Marlene says as she tried to get up, and I saw the wound she had on her side and I walked over to her**

**“Shit. What happened?” I ask her**

**“Don’t worry this is fixable. I got us help… but I can’t come with you.” She told me, and I widened my eyes, wait what?**

**“Well then I’m staying.” I tell her**

**“Jenna,** **we won't get another shot at this.” She told me and the guy looked at Marlene**

**“Hey -- we’re smuggling her?” The guy asked her**

**“There's a crew of Fireflies that'll meet you at the Capitol Building.” Marlene told him**

**“That’s not exactly close.” The woman told Marlene**

**“You're capable. You hand her off, come back, the weapon are yours. Double what Robert sold me.” Marlene says**

**“Speaking of which, where are they?” The woman asked**

**“Back in our camp.” Marlene says**

**“We’re not smuggling shit, till I see them.” The woman says**

**“You'll follow me. You can verify the weapons, I can get patched up. But she's not crossing to that part of town.” Marlene told the woman “I want Minho to watch over her.” Marlene says and I widened my eyes ‘What?!’ I thought**

**“Whoa, whoa. I don't think that's the best idea.” Minho says**

**“Bullshit! I'm not going with him.” I fought**

**“Jenna…” Marlene says and I sighed**

**“How do you them?” I ask her**

**“I was close with his brother, Jisung. Said if I was ever in a jam I could rely on him.” Marlene says**

**“Was that before or after he left your little militia group?” Minho asked**

**“He left you too. He was a good man.” Marlene told him and I looked over at Minho, and he looked kinda cute… but what the hell am I talking about?**

**“Look, just take her to the north tunnel and wait for me there.” The woman told Minho**

**“Jesus Christ…” Minho mumbled**

**“She’s just cargo, Minho.” The woman says and I look over at Marlene with the pleading eyes**

**“Marlene…” I beg**

**“No more talking. You'll be fine. Now go with him.” She told me and I sigh and nodded and I looked over at Minho and the woman, who's name I still don’t know.**

**“Don't take long.” Minho told the woman and he looked over at me “And you -- stay close. Let's go.” He says to me and I nodded and we walked out of the room and outside, to see a dead firefly soldier**

**“Whoa...I heard all the shooting, but... What happened?” I ask Minho**

**“** **The Fireflies. Same thing's gonna happen to us if we don't get off the street.” Minho told me and I nodded**

**“You're the pro. I'm just following you.” I say and I heard the loudspeaker go off**

**“** **_Attention. Harboring or aiding wanted criminals is punishable by death. Do not place yourself at risk. Report any suspicious activity immediately._ ** **” I hear the person say on the loudspeaker**

**“Down here.” I hear Minho say as I was looking at the firefly corpse, and I take the firefly pendant he had and I catch up with Minho as we went into this underground place that is next to the street, and hopefully no one will see us here “C’mon keep up.” Minho says as he saw I was lagging behind him and I sigh**

**“I am.” I tell him and we continued walking the stairway, until we ended up in a dusty old apartment yard “Where are we going?” I ask Minho**

**“Up there, that'll get us to the north tunnel.” Minho says and I look up to see a ledge that was high up that we couldn’t reach and I look over at him with this look**

**“Really? How are we supposed to reach that?” I ask him**

**“Just give me a minute.” He told me and he looked around for a couple of seconds until he had found a dumpster and he pushed it up to the ledge of the stairs and I scoff slightly... okay then. He climbed up the ledge and he looked down at me “Would you hurry up?” He asked me and I roll my eyes**

**“Okay, don’t be such an ass!” I tell him**

**“You’re already getting on my damn nerves.” He says as he started walking up the stairs as I was climbing up the dumpster up to the ledge ‘Well fuck you too.’ I thought and I walked up the stairs following him slightly inside the broken and beat up apartment building**

**“This tunnel...you use it to smuggle things?” I ask him**

**“Yep.” He replies**

**“Like illegal things?” I ask him pushing on**

**“Sometimes.” He answered**

**“You ever smuggled a kid before?” I ask him and he chuckled**

**“No. That's a first.” He told me and I nodded “So what's the deal with you and Marlene, anyways?” He asked me and I sigh softly**

**“I don't know. She's my friend, I guess.” I tell him and he chuckled**

**“Your friend, huh? You're friends with the leader of the Fireflies. What're you, like twelve?” He asked me and I rolled my eyes**

**“She knew my mom, and she's been looking after me. And I'm sixteen, not that that has anything to do with anything.” I say to him**

**“So where are your parents?” He asked and I looked down at the ground**

**“Where are anyone’s parents? They’ve been gone a long, long time.” I tell him**

**“Hm. So instead of just staying in school, you decide to run off and join the Fireflies, is that it?” He asked and I scoffed**

**“Look, I'm not supposed to tell you why you're smuggling me, if that's what you're getting at.” I say to him and he sighed**

**“You wanna know the best thing about my job? I don't gotta know why. Be honest with you, I could give two shits about what you're up to.” He told me and I smile sarcastically**

**“Well great.” I say**

**“Good.” He told me, and we walked in silence until we ended up at an apartment at the end of the hall “This is it.” Minho says as he opened the door and we walked in, so we’re gonna have to stay here till curfew? Great! I close the door and look over at Minho and he was laying on the couch, with his eyes closed, are you serious?**

**“What are you doing?” I ask him**

**“Killing time.” He says to me and I sigh**

**“** **Well, what am I supposed to do?” I ask him and he sighs**

**“I am sure you will figure it out.” He told me and I roll my eyes and I walked past him and I saw he had a watch on his arm and the screen was cracked**

**“Your watch is broken.” I say as I went and sat down in a chair that was by the window and I sigh, what the hell did I get myself into?**

 

**A/N**

**Here ya go!!!**

**So I love the Last Of Us game, and I wanted to write a fanfic on it, but the main guy kept changing and I was like fuck it, Minho from Stray Kids will be a better hit or miss for this!!**

**I’ve had this in my drafts since September of last year, and I’m finally getting a chance to write it yess!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!!!!!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	2. 2: It's three weeks old, I swear

 

**2: It’s three weeks old, I swear**

**Jenna’s P.O.V**

**It was nighttime, and I was watching the night sky, the lights just bright up the outside world, and the rain patter against the window. And, I heard Minho mumble in his sleep and I sigh... bad dream, I hate those. As, he kept mumbling he then shoots awake and I sigh and I look at him**

**“** **You mumble in your sleep. I hate bad dreams.” I say**

**“Yeah, me too.” He says as he stood up from the couch and he walked over to me as I was looking outside the window and I look over at him**

**“** **You know, I've never been this close. To the outside.” I say to Minho “Look how dark it is.” I mutter to myself and I stood up from the chair “Can't be any worse out there. Can it?” I ask Minho and he looked over at me and I sigh**

**“What on earth do the Fireflies want with you?” Minho asked me as he just stared at me and I stared right back at him... until I hear the door open and I see the woman, I now know as Tess, walk in the room**

**“Hey. Sorry it took so long. Soldiers fuckin' everywhere.” Tess says**

**“How’s Marlene?” I ask her**

**“She'll make it.” She told me and I nodded and I smile softly “I saw the merchandise. It's a lot. Wanna do this?” She asked Minho and he nodded**

**“Yeah.” He replied**

**“Let’s go.” Tess says and we walked to the back door where the should be a path way down**

**“Don't you think it's a bit strange that they're askin' us to do their smuggling?” Minho asked Tess and I sighed**

**“Marlene wanted to do it herself. We weren't the first choice, or the second for that matter. She's lost a lot of men. Beggars can't be choosers.” Tess says**

**“Yeah, let's just hope there's someone alive to pay us.” Minho says**

**“Someone'll be around. Come on.” Tess says and we go through the small hole that had an elevator behind it, and Minho had turned on the generator, and pressed the button and the elevator started to go down**

**“Who's waitin' for us at the drop-off?” Minho asked Tess**

**“She said there's some Fireflies that have traveled all the way from another city. Girl must be important.” Tess told Minho and I sigh and then she looked over at me “What is the deal with you? You some bigwig's daughter or something?” She asked me and I shrug softly**

**“Something like that.” I say to her as we reached a floor and we got off the elevator “How long is this all gonna take?” I ask as Minho and Tess turned on their flashlights**

**“If everything goes as planned, we should get you to them in a few hours. Jenna, once we get out there, I need you to follow our lead and stay close.” Tess told me and I nodded**

**“Yeah, of course.” I say to her and we ended up to the outskirts entrance**

**“Climb up and check if the coast is clear.” Tess says to Minho and he climbed up the ladder and he pushed the door away from the hole and he poked his head up to see if there was anybody out there**

**“** **Now hold up. There's a patrol up ahead.” Minho says**

**“Fuck.” I mumble and after a few seconds Minho sighed**

**“Alright, we're good. Come on up.” Minho says and me and Tess both climb up out of the hole and we duck under the pole that was blocking the way, and everything looked beat up to hell, the way it was all scattered everywhere, and how slanted it was “This rain ain’t gonna do us any good.” Minho says to us and I was just so mesmerized by the fact that I’m outside**

**“Holy shit, I’m actually outside.” I say to myself and we started walking, following Minho, and he walked inside the back of this truck, until I see a guard hit Minho and I widened my eyes as I saw one behind me and Tess “Shit.” I mutter, as me and Tess put our hands up**

**“Don’t do anything stupid.” Guard #1 told us as we stepped out, and away from the truck “Turn around. On your knees. You scan 'em. I'll call it in.” Guard #1 says as we got on our knees with our hands on our heads... fuck fuck fuck, they’re gonna scan us, shit shit shit! “This is Ramirez at Sector Twelve. Requesting pickup for three stragglers. Understood.” Guard #1 said into a walkie-talkie, as Guard #2 was scanning us, and once he got to me, I felt my heartbeat start to race, and I pulled out my knife**

**“Sorry.” I say and I stabbed him the knee and I tried to fight him off until he whacked me in the face with his gun and I fell to the ground, until Minho tackled him and Tess shot the other guard, and Minho had killed the other one by making the guard shoot himself ‘Fuck!’ I thought “Oh...oh fuck. I thought we were just gonna hold them up or something.” I say as I backed up to the board**

**“Holy shit. Look.” Tess says and threw Minho the infection scanner… fuck and I close my eyes slightly and reopen them**

**“Jesus Christ. Marlene set us up? Why the hell are we smuggling an infected girl?” Minho asked and I hear my heart pumping in my ears**

**“I’m not infected.” I say as I was shaking slightly**

**“No? So was this lying?” Minho asked as he threw the scanner at me and I sigh and I look at them**

**“I can explain.” I say and Tess takes out her gun**

**“Well you better explain fast.” She says and I roll up my sleeve of my shirt to show them my bite that I had stitched up myself, after I got bitten**

**“Look at this!” I exclaim and Minho shook his head**

**“I don't care how you got infected.” Minho says to me**

**“It’s three weeks old.” I say to them**

**“No. Everyone turns within two days, so you stop bullshitting.” Tess says and I sighed**

**“It’s three weeks. I swear. Why would she set you up?” I ask them**

**“I ain’t buying it.” Minho says and I see a patrol SUV coming to us ‘Oh shit.’ I thought “Tess, run. RUN!” Minho yells and Tess pulls me off the grown as we ran down the embankment right before the patrol officers arrive**

**“Holy shit!” Patrol #1 exclaims as we were hiding out in the embankment**

**“I got two dead uniforms. I repeat, two casualties in Sector Twelve. Requesting immediate backup.” Patrol #2 says into his walkie-talkie**

**“We just talked to them a minute ago.” Patrol #1 says**

**“Those fuckin' stragglers are around here somewhere. Secure the area.” Patrol #2 says**

**“Yes sir.” Patrol #1 replied ‘Fuck.’ I thought**

**“Follow me. Quickly.” Tess says as we started walking quickly and quietly**

**“Shit, they're going to be out in numbers.” Minho whispers**

**“I know.” Tess says and we hid behind some debris as I heard more soldiers up ahead “Alright, Jenna. When I give you the signal, we run.” Tess told me and I nodded and she waited a few seconds “Now. Run.” She says and we sprinted “Stay away from those lights.” Tess says as we went down in a sunken road as I saw the flashlights of the patrols “Jenna, it's gonna be another sprint. You ready?” Tess asked**

**“Sure. Yeah.” I say as we started running again**

**“Goddammit! They’re everywhere.” Minho says as we pass through a culvert to find more soldiers... great!**

**“Soldiers. Right there.” Tess says and I sigh**

**“I see ‘em, I see ‘em.” Minho told her, and we hid by one of the walls so the soldiers don’t see us**

**“They must've gotten through. Check the trenches!” Soldier #1 says and I sigh as they were waving their flashlights down in the trenches where we are right now**

**“Just stay back.” Minho told us and I look at him and I saw how scared he is... wait why would he be scared... he wouldn’t be scared, maybe I’m just talking about me here, because I’m fucking terrified!**

**“I don't see anything down there. Are you sure they came this way?” Soldier #2 asked**

**“Unless we're told otherwise, we just keep scanning.” Soldier #1 told Soldier #2**

**“Stay down. Don't let them see you.” Minho told us and we started sneak around them**

**“Come on, kid. Follow Minho.” Tess says to me as we evade the flashlights and we started looking around the trenches**

**“Man, too close.” I whisper**

**“You see anything?” Minho asked**

**“Clear back here. How's it look up ahead?” Tess asked**

**“So far, so good.” Minho says**

**“Okay...” I say and we ended up in an abandoned building**

**“Shh, shh, shh. I hear 'em up ahead.” Minho whispers and we hid in a spot so the guards won’t see us**

**“Ops said they took out a couple of our boys.” Guard #1 says**

**“It's gotta be those fucking Fireflies retaliating.” Guard #2 says and I sigh softly**

**“We'll be done with them soon enough.” Guard #1 says**

**“Go. Go.” Tess whispers and we sneak by them and we ended up at this metal door with a chain handle**

**“Fuck it. Let the clickers get 'em.” Guard #1 says and I heard footsteps retreat, so that lets me know they’re gone and I sigh in relief**

**“They’re gone.” I say**

**“We can get through here.” Minho says and he holds the chain and he starts pulling the chain and the door starts opening**

**“C'mon, Jenna.” Tess says as she helps me under the door opening since it wasn’t opening all the way, and once she helped Minho get under, I saw that this was a military ruin ‘Fuck.’ I thought**

**“Oh, shit. Another patrol. Everybody get down.” Tess says and we crouch down behind a car**

**“There's so many of 'em out there. How are we supposed to get past 'em?” I ask**

**“They ain't spotted us yet, let's go around.” Minho says and we started to sneak around them until we ended up in a corner of the ruin, and I saw a couple of them in here**

**“Oh shit, they're in here with us.” I whisper**

**“See if you can distract 'em.” Tess says to Minho and he nodded and he grabbed a brick and threw it so he can distract them and throw them off and we snuck by them and I saw more lights**

**“I see more lights.” I say**

**“Shit.” Minho whispered**

**“Up there.” Tess says as she pointed to somewhere up ahead**

**“Are they gonna follow us down here?” I ask**

**“We ain't stickin' around to find out.” Minho says to me**

**“Stay low, keep quiet.” Tess says and we sneak past some more soldiers and we ended up in a drainage area**

**“That was too damn close, Tess.” Minho says to Tess and Minho looked over at me “You better be worth it, kid.” He told me and I sigh “Tess, you got any idea which way?” Minho asked Tess**

**“Uh...it looks so different.” Tess says**

**“Hang on. Let's see where this leads.” Minho says and we went through another tunnel and we ended up inside a building... thank god**

**“Yeah, this looks right. Stay close.” Tess says and I sigh**

**“Well, at least we're out of the rain.” Minho says**

**“How’s it look?” I ask Minho as we follow him**

**“I think we can squeeze through here.” Minho says and we pass through a trench until I heard more soldiers**

**“** **Charlie Squad, report.” Soldier #1 says**

**“Shit, shit. I got more soldiers.” Minho whispers**

**“Target's still on the loose, sir!” Soldier #2 exclaims**

**“Break off pursuit and report back to Sector Eleven.” Soldier #1 says**

**“I don't think they see us.” Minho says to us**

**“Acknowledged. Get to your vehicles!” Soldier #2 exclaims**

**“Stay in the shadows.” Minho whispers to us and we nodded and I hear the gunmen withdraw and they had left and we ended up in a ruined basement**

**“Are we safe?” I ask**

**“No, they're still around. Look, take a moment to catch your breath.” Tess told me and I nodded “Minho, see if there's anything we can use in here.” Tess told Minho and he nodded**

**“Sure thing, boss.” Minho told her and started to follow Minho and we had to climb over some boards and stuff, I was really hoping that it wouldn’t break apart “Tess, up through here, through this pipe. I think we can make it through here.” Minho says and we walked through the pipe**

**“Stay very close, Jenna.” Tess says to me and I nodded**

**“Okay.” I tell them and we ended up being in a foot of water, oh crap I can’t swim! I hear a truck drive over the top of the grate**

**“Jesus.” Minho whispers**

**“Gather up, they're calling us back. We're returning to the wall!” Soldier #1 yells**

**“You heard the man. Load them up. Let's go! Let's go!” Soldier #2 yells**

**“Come on.” Minho whispers and we had made it outside of the drainage trenches, and we had to stop to rest “Alright, they’re gone.”**

**“Look, what was the plan? Let's say that we deliver you to the Fireflies, what then?” Tess asked me and I sigh**

**“Marlene... She said that they have their own little quarantine zone. With doctors there, still trying to find a cure.” I tell her**

**“Yeah, we've heard that before, huh, Tess?” Minho asked Tess and I looked over at him and look back at Tess**

**“And that...whatever happened to me is the key to finding a vaccine.” I continue**

**“Oh, Jesus.” Minho muttered but I still heard it**

**“It’s what she said.” I say to him**

**“Oh, I’m sure she did.” He told me and I stood up**

**“Hey, fuck you, man. I didn't ask for this.” I snap and he rolls his eyes**

**“Me either.” He told me and he looked over at Tess “Tess, what the hell are we doing here?” He asked her**

**“What if it’s true?” Tess asked him and he scoffs**

**“I can’t believe--” He says but cuts himself off**

**“What if, Minho? I mean we've come this far, let's just finish it.” Tess told him**

**“Do I need to remind you what is out there?” Minho asked pointing up ahead**

**“I get it.” She says and walked off, well this is gonna really bad!**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 2!!!!!!!!**

**I swear I’ll have more Jenna & Minho moments as this book goes on but for now they hate each other!!**

**Oh btw Minho is 26 in this and Jenna is 16 so they’re 10 years apart but not like it matters, there are no laws anymore so no come bitching at me!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!!!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


End file.
